Past Lives
by unsnappedelphie
Summary: *CROSSOVER WITH IDENTITY* A/U Series 1 Identity. How will the Identity unit react when they discover their leader isn't who she says she is? CHAPTER 18 NOW UP! A possible identity crime affects Molly's life. Includes Galex!
1. New Recruit

Past Lives – Ashes to Ashes, Identity Crossover FanFic

_**Ok basically this crossover is about how the leader of the Identity unit is revealed not to be who she claims to be. DSI Martha Lawson believes she has a life and it's true but DCI Gene Hunt turns up and proves she's not, how will her team react when they discover she's actually a dead DI called Alexandra Drake? **_

_**There will be Galex involved in this story but obviously it will start off as Martha and Gene before Martha realises she is Alex Drake (if you get what I mean!).**_

_**For those who don't watch Identity DSI Martha Lawson is Keeley Hawes (Alex Drake)'s character. Also as the show's only been on for two weeks and we've only seen two episodes I don't know much about any of the character's back stories so if I get something wrong I apologise, this is mostly AU.**_

_**I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Identity or any of the characters that belong to these programmes.**_

"Martha," came Tessa's voice as she entered the office that morning.

"Yes Tessa," she smiled as she walked over to her desk.

"I hear we are getting a new recruit," Tessa told her.

"Yes, as you know Anthony had to go and visit his family for a while so we needed another team member," Martha explained.

"But Anthony was a DS, how come you've replaced him with a DCI?" Tessa questioned.

"DCI Hunt I'm informed is very good at his job and will be a great asset to this unit Tessa," Martha said positively.

"You sure he's not after your job?" Tessa pointed out.

"I'm sure," Martha said, always one to hope for the best.

Tessa rolled her eyes as Martha walked away and Jose took her place.

"So when's he arriving?" Jose asked Tessa, whispering so Martha couldn't hear.

"Sometime today, Martha thinks he's going to be all sweetness and light, an 'asset' to the unit," Tessa repeated the word Martha had used to describe Hunt.

"Are you sure about that?" Jose joked.

"That's what I told her," Tessa agreed before turning back to her computer.

Martha received some news on a new case and was about to brief the team when the doors swung open rather loudly and definitely without grace. In the doorway stood DCI Gene Hunt, Martha's heart skipped a beat and she didn't know why. She blacked out for a second, seeing a car, it was red, and then she remembered black and white chequered tiles and ceilings and him, Gene Hunt, she knew him, but where from?

Gene was getting the same feeling, he'd never heard of Martha before until she called him and asked him to join their unit but he too had the feeling that he knew her.

Martha quickly snapped out of her trance feeling everyone's eyes boring into her and she headed over to introduce herself.

"DSI Martha Lawson," she smiled at Gene, holding her hand out to him.

"DCI Gene Hunt," he smiled back, shaking her hand.

"It's great to have you here, you're just in time," Martha said cheerfully before leading him over to the giant glass table where they discussed new cases.

He focused on her bright red lipstick for maybe longer than he should of, he saw a little Italian restaurant, he was wearing a Tux, she was there but she had black hair, she was wearing a beautiful white dress and they were having dinner. He got the feeling it wasn't an illusion, he felt like it had happened, it was a memory.

Martha explained the latest case as she pinned photos up on the board. A young girl and her mother had been killed whilst away on holiday in Spain, their passports had then been used two days later to get back to England and the mother's bank account was emptied. Jose was the first to find a lead to a father to the little girl who'd been killed and Martha took DCI Hunt to interview him, instead of taking DI Bloom as she usually would have done.

_**How am I doing so far? I know it's going to be a slightly confusing story but I had the idea when I was watching Identity last night and had to write it down! Please review and keep reading, next chapter should be up soon but I am going on holiday on Thursday so I may not have time to update before then.**_


	2. Bolly

_**Ok so here's chapter 2 and it's basically about Gene and Martha getting to know each other all the while they're edging ever closer to finding out who they really are.**_

_**I still don't own any of the characters!**_

"So why choose me over your DI?" Gene asked the walked down the stairs towards the exit of the building.

"DI Bloom will survive, your my new recruit and I want to know more about you, is that a problem?" Martha explained.

"No, not at all," Gene smiled as they reached the exit and he held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she smiled as she slipped past him.

They made their way towards her car and Martha noticed a little girl sitting on a bench on the street opposite watching her. She must have been about fourteen, she had long blonde hair, a full fringe and a birth mark on her cheek.

Gene felt like he recognised the little girl, he just didn't know where from but she felt familiar. The child continued to stare at Martha who was feeling slightly uncomfortable she just waved slightly and then got in the car.

"That kid was watching you," Gene pointed out as they drove away.

"Yes thank you I did notice," Martha said sarcastically.

"Alright sorry, you got the decorators in or something?" Gene asked her slightly angrily.

Martha jerked forward, she'd heard that before, she knew she'd heard him say that before but when, she'd only properly met him roughly an hour ago.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence as both felt an unusual feeling, as if there was some sort of connection to each other but it seemed faded, as if it had died a long time ago.

The pulled up outside a very swish looking house in an upper class area of London.

"Very nice eh Bolly," Gene said automatically, he didn't even know why.

"What did you call me?" Martha asked him, a slightly irritated look on her face.

"Er, nothing," Gene muttered as he stepped out of the car and Martha joined him on the steps up to the house.

"Short for Bollinger right, I'm guessing it's because of my accent?" Martha asked him but she received no reply, "honestly it's ok, I've been called worse."

Gene hadn't replied because things kept coming back to him, he'd called her Bolly before, that woman in the red skirt and top, very short and revealing outfit, why did she have Martha's face?

Martha had meanwhile rung the doorbell and after a few minutes of waiting they still hadn't got an answer. Tessa had checked the car registration of the Mercedes parked outside the house and it definitely belonged to the man living in the house.

"Ok either he's in and doesn't want to talk or he's walked somewhere," Martha deduced.

"D'you want me to kick the door in," Gene offered.

"No I do not," Martha retorted before heading back down the steps.

"Sorry," Gene apologised.

"This is 1983 anymore Gene, you can't go knocking down doors and beating up innocent people just because you feel like it," Martha lectured before thinking about why she'd even said it, and who said anything about beating people up?

"What happened in 1983?" Gene asked, clearly not understanding why she'd mentioned that year.

"I don't know, ignore me," Martha said hastily before getting back in the car.

"So what do we do now?" Gene asked.

"I'll get Tessa to check the CCTV see if we can work out where he is," Martha told him.

The rest of that day was spent interviewing people and researching the mother and daughter who'd been killed. There was still no trace of the two people who'd entered the UK using their passports. Tessa and Jose had found the footage of them entering Heathrow Airport but after that they'd virtually disappeared. Everyone had gone home quite a while ago except for Gene and Martha.

Gene finished his work and looked up to see Martha was still typing something up and that was when he realised she was something really special. She'd put her heart and soul into this unit and she stayed late every night to make sure it was a success, she deserved a break.

"Hey, you still here?" he asked her as he entered her office and sat down opposite her.

"I just need to finish this report," Martha told him.

"You should go home Martha," Gene said kindly.

"Gene I have a year to make this unit successful, I have to work into the night because I have to show people that I was right to make the decision to build this place up," Martha explained.

"Ok how about you come for a drink with me?" Gene offered and Martha looked up at him, "come on, one night, call it a welcoming your new recruit drink?"

"I suppose one night wouldn't hurt," Martha smiled, giving in. She saved her work and logged off, grabbing her coat and following him out of the office, switching the lights off as she went.

One drink had turned into quite a few for the pair as they sat in at a corner table in a secluded alcove of the pub. Martha was pretty sure she hadn't let herself go this much in a long time.

"So Gene, tell me about yourself, you said this was a welcoming your new recruit drink, I want to get to know you," Martha said to him as she swirled the wine around in the bottom of her glass.

"Moved down 'ere from Manchester about a month ago, left me ex-wife behind, good riddance if you ask me, not really that interesting a life story, spent most of my life at GMP," Gene explained.

"Can't be as dull as my life's been," Martha said, sounding slightly downhearted.

"Come on then, spill," Gene instructed and she smiled slightly.

"I grew up here, the big city, never moved away, I guess I always wanted to be a police officer, my parents are dead, they were lawyers, I was brought up by my godfather but he's gone too now, no family to speak of, never did the whole husband and kids thing," Martha explained.

"Why not? I mean about the husband and kids thing," Gene asked.

"I don't know, I guess I kept putting it off, but I still have plenty of time to have babies, as I told DI Bloom the other day," Martha pointed out.

Gene smiled back at her, their eyes locking and their gazes lingering for maybe slightly longer than they should have done. Martha downed the rest of her drink before standing up.

"Thank you for getting me out of the office today Gene, I appreciate it," Martha smiled.

"My pleasure," Gene smiled, knowing he was going to get along well with Martha.

Martha picked up her coat and handbag before leaving, taking one last glance at her new DCI before exiting. She couldn't help but get a familiar feeling that she'd done this with him before, she made her way to her apartment which was within walking distance.

Her apartment was very modern with a living area surrounded by floor to ceiling windows. The bright lights of the city lit up the room with a dim glow.

She slumped down on her giant brown leather sofa and looked out across her view of London. Her mind immediately flashed back to a memory of a black and white 80s style sofa as she fell back onto it and Gene joined her at the side. She was moaning about the fact she was going to be sick and he was staying with her.

"Why is he so significant, how do I know him?" Martha asked herself out loud.

_**Please review and keep reading I probably won't be able to update now until I come back from my holiday so please wait and don't give up on this story!**_


	3. Partners

_**Firstly I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and story alerted, keep the reviews coming!**_

_**Ok here's chapter 3, some more Galex stuff, even though it's Martha I know!**_

"Martha we've got a lead the woman and child who landed at Heathrow have been spotted in Birmingham, they were seen leaving New Street station about three hours after they left the airport." DI Bloom told Martha as she entered the office the next morning.

"Great, that's really good, thanks John," Martha smiled as she headed for her desk.

"We managed to keep a record of where they went after that, they stayed at a Travelodge in the city centre, if you go now you may manage to catch them before they move again," Jose said as he followed her.

"Ok, I'll go," Martha agreed before picking up her car keys again, "DCI Hunt would you mind accompanying me to Birmingham, we need to find our identity thieves?"

"Yep," Gene said as he swiftly picked up his jacket and left with Martha.

John stood there with a look of abandonment and hurt on his face; he raised his arms before slamming them down at his sides again.

"Am I invisible or something, why isn't she taking me anywhere anymore?" John said moodily.

"Face it mate, he outranks you," Jose told him, smirking slightly.

"Whatever," John retorted.

"Actually I think she likes him," Tessa interrupted.

"What?" John questioned.

"Come on, you've seen the way she keeps smiling at him, she gazes at him across the office and he does it back. She's now going everywhere with him, isn't it obvious?" Tessa explained.

"Tessa that's not professional and you and I both know it's not like Martha," John argued.

"Maybe she's never felt like this before, maybe this time it's starting to mean something," Tessa reasoned before walking back to her desk leaving John and Jose lost for words.

"You know I think DI Bloom is developing a certain dislike towards me," Gene pointed out to Martha as they drove away from the police station.

"He's just jealous you've got further than him and now you're basically my new partner," Martha said without even realising how she'd defined their relationship.

"Partner, eh, you really have ditched him," Gene smiled.

"You know what I meant," Martha said, slightly embarrassed.

"I did," Gene smiled again, "so come on why do you keep choosing me?"

"Gene we've been over this," Martha said, consequently ending the conversation and they didn't talk for the next half an hour of the journey.

They finally arrived at the Travelodge Jose had given them the details of. Martha stepped out of the car, flashing her warrant card at the security guard who didn't like her parking her car on the side of the street on double yellow lines.

"Sorry ma'am," he apologised.

"Ma'am, eh," Gene smirked at Martha.

"Oh shut up," Martha said before a voice in her head kept repeating that name to her. Different people were saying it, a young girl with short dark hair and an Essex accent, then two men who sounded like they were from the North, Manchester, a younger blonde man and then another with permed hair.

"You ok Martha?" Gene asked her, noticing she'd zoned out.

"Fine," she assured him before striding over to the front desk.

She showed the receptionist pictures of the woman and child before asking if they'd seen them and if they were still checked in.

"They checked out about twenty minutes ago according to our computers," the receptionist told her.

"Shit," Martha muttered, not wanting to sound rude, "sorry, thank you, would you mind printing out their details, we need to know exactly what happened here."

Martha gestured for Gene to wait by the desk as she stepped away to take a call from Tessa.

"Ok Martha, I've got them leaving the hotel and then catching a bus a few streets away," Tessa started, "after that the bus route takes them out of the city centre and into some housing estates. There aren't any cameras in the residential areas so my best guess is that they've found someone to stay with or they wanted to escape unnoticed."

"Tessa we are talking about a young girl of roughly eight-years-old here, we don't know if it's actually her mother, if she's been kidnapped or even if she's safe so please keep looking. We'll go and check the area out if you send us the postcode and get Jose and John onto trying to identify them and checking for possible relatives." Martha instructed.

"Any luck?" Gene asked her as she returned to the desk.

She shook her head as she pocketed her phone and the receptionist handed the print outs to Gene with all the information on. Martha nodded her appreciation before leading Gene back out to the car.

"So where are we going now?" Gene asked her.

"We're going to check out the residential area where they were last spotted, that's where Tessa managed to follow them to on CCTV," Martha explained.

"Ok," Gene agreed as they pulled away from the Travelodge.

_**Ok so how was that chapter, it was a filler chapter mainly on plot and the next one will probably be similar except for the ending of it which should be leading towards a big part of the story for Martha and Gene so keep reading! Please review too!**_


	4. Molly

_**Ok so maybe I've got more into this story than I initially thought, here's chapter 4.**_

_**I still don't own any of the characters (apart from the one's I've created obviously).**_

Tessa sent them a postcode and Martha followed the Satnav's directions to get there. The area they arrived in was grotty, run down and looked like one of the rougher areas of the city.

"Lovely place," Gene said sarcastically as they stepped out of the car.

Martha felt pretty much the same way as she locked the car, all the case notes in her arms.

"That car has got a triple deadlock right because I have a funny feeling you might need it," Gene said, as he looked around at the scruffy looking houses.

"Don't say that," Martha said, wanting to think the best in people as usual.

They headed over to the first house on the street, knowing it would probably be a while before they found anyone who knew or had seen anything.

Gene rang the doorbell politely after his lecture from Martha yesterday about not kicking innocent people's doors in.

Martha flashed her warrant card as soon as the door opened and began her torrent of questions. They got the answer they'd anticipated though, the person hadn't seen or heard of the woman or child.

They kept the same performance with every door they knocked on and they got the same reply every time. Eventually they found someone who had seen something. An elderly woman who was unlucky to live in such a horrible area had seen them.

"I saw them about an hour ago as a matter of fact," she said, her voice friendly.

"Really and where did you see them?" Martha asked her.

"They were going into the house opposite, number 43 over there," the woman said, nodding towards the houses over the road.

"Right d'you mind if we come in and ask you a few more questions Mrs..?" Martha enquired.

"Robinson dear, and not at all, come in," she said kindly as she opened the door wider, allowing the detectives in.

Gene and Martha sat down on the sofa, maybe slightly closer than colleagues normally would of but it seemed right. They'd known each other for a day but they felt like they'd known each other for a lot longer as if they'd earned each other's respect and they were closer than other work friends.

"Can I get you some tea or anything?" Mrs Robinson offered.

"You got any biscuits love, Garibaldi's, Pink Wafers, Bourbons?" Gene asked quickly before Martha had a chance to decline the offer.

"I'll have a look," Mrs Robinson smiled and she made her way out to the kitchen.

Martha meanwhile had kept quiet. She knew she'd never heard Gene ask anyone at the identity unit for biscuits yet she was certain she'd heard him demand Garibaldi's and Pink Wafers before.

Martha asked all the necessary questions and managed to work out that the woman was called Hannah and the little girl Millie. The name Millie somehow seemed familiar to Martha but she wasn't sure how or from when. They also managed to work out more of how they were moving around and that Hannah and Millie obviously knew the man who owned number 43.

"Thank you very much for your time," Martha smiled kindly to Mrs Robinson once they were finished.

"Don't worry dear, I'm glad to be of help," Mrs Robinson smiled as Gene stood up before offering Martha his hand and lifting her up.

"Thanks," Martha smiled, going slightly red at the sudden contact and the way it looked.

"You know you two look a lot closer, more attached then other police officers I've seen," Mrs Robinson told them on the way to the door.

"I can assure that police officers are all we are," Martha said as Gene opened the door.

"Thanks again, bye," he said to Mrs Robinson before they basically ran out of the house.

"Did you have to hold my hand like that in front of a witness?" Martha asked Gene once they were in the car.

"I was just being a gentleman," Gene argued.

"Sorry," Martha apologised as she put her hand to her forehead, "I overreacted."

"It's ok," Gene smiled back as Martha looked down at her notebook and everything Mrs Robinson had told them.

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked him as she glanced down the road at number 43.

"We could go in there and pull them out," Gene suggested.

"Gene there's two of us, versus a man, Hannah and Millie then we have to get them into the car and back to the station, it wouldn't work," Martha said, finding the flaws in his plan.

"Ok then how about we get a couple of PCs from around here to drive Hannah and Millie back to London and then we interview the guy here, if we need to we can take him back to London too?" Gene suggested another plan.

"That sounds like a better idea," Martha agreed, "I'll make some calls."

Half an hour later and Hannah and Millie had been escorted to the uniform cars outside and Gene and Martha had detained the man and questioned him at a Birmingham police station before discovering he was Hannah's brother and had no idea that she'd done what she had.

They let him go before driving back down to London to catch up with Hannah and Millie who were being taken care of in the identity unit. They parked up in the station car park and as they got out Martha noticed the little girl from yesterday sitting on the bench again, staring.

"Molly," came a voice as a man approached the young girl.

She turned her gaze away from Martha and turned to face the man.

"Come on we need to get going now," the man told her before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Molly," he called again.

"I'm coming Evan," Molly called back before taking one last glance at Martha and following him.

"Molly, Evan," Martha repeated the two names under her breath, knowing they sounded familiar but she couldn't place where she'd heard them before.

Gene had also witnessed the strange little scene and he too found memories returning. He saw himself in a living room with the little girl and Evan, he was explaining something to them and Molly looked happy and upset at the same time, why?

"Come on Gene, let's get inside," Martha interrupted his train of thought and he snapped out of the trance.

"Um before we go in Martha," Gene called her back.

"Yes," she said as she turned to face him again.

"I was thinking after what Mrs Robinson said, well I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" Gene proposed.

"Well um, if the case doesn't drag on then yes I'd like that," Martha agreed with a smile.

"Good, ok," Gene smiled back and they headed inside the building.

_**There's another chapter up and the memories of Alex and the past are slowly drifting back to Martha and she's getting closer to Gene. Please review and continue reading! Thanks!**_


	5. Edgehampton Vault Memories

_**Here's chapter 5! I can't stop writing this story!**_

Millie was occupied in a children's play room with games and books and she seemed ok at the moment, not really asking many questions. Hannah was escorted to an interview room and Martha and Gene made their way over.

"I can't believe she's taken him in there again," John said, sounding exasperated.

"Leave it John ok, we can watch from the gallery," Jose reasoned.

"Ok Hannah, we've found out that you have an ex-husband, Millie's father, a Oliver Kingston is that correct?" Martha asked her.

Hannah nodded, not speaking; she hadn't spoken much at all since being brought in. Hannah wasn't the sort of woman who was usually a suspect in the identity unit. Usually they were slightly unhinged and Hannah did have at least four known medical problems including bipolar but she was a normal caring mother and she seemed to only want the best for Millie.

"Hannah, when did you leave England to travel to Spain?" Gene asked her.

"Three weeks ago, we flew from Gatwick," Hannah told them.

"Ok and can you tell me why you took Millie?" Martha asked calmly.

"He wanted her, he wanted to take her off me," Hannah said starting to get agitated.

"You're currently in a custody battle with Oliver for your daughter, Oliver is claiming you aren't healthy enough to care for Millie," Martha responded.

"I can, she's my little girl, I know how to look after her," Hannah argued.

"Ok I know," Martha said coolly, "why did you feel the need to take Millie out of the country?"

"He said he'd won, even my lawyer thought there was no chance I'd get to keep Millie in my care and so I panicked, booked the flights and ran," Hannah confessed.

"And can you tell me what happened in Spain exactly?" Martha continued.

"Somehow Oliver managed to contact us, in the hotel we were at. He said the police were coming to get Millie. I knew I had to keep her safe so I tried to get money for flights somewhere but my bank account was frozen." Hannah explained.

"What happened then?" Gene took over the questioning.

"I knew they'd be able to trace us with my bank account and our passports so I knew we needed new ones," Hannah told them.

"Did you kill Sophia Morris and her daughter Isobel, Hannah?" Martha asked her, "they were staying at the same hotel as you and you used their passports and Sophia's bank account to get back to the UK."

"Isobel looked a lot like Millie, I dyed my hair and I could pass for Sophia," Hannah started, "I put something in their drinks one evening and they died in their room. I could easily get to their belongings there too and then I took Millie."

Martha was shocked and upset, she'd never had an identity case this cruel before and she fled the room leaving Gene and Hannah alone. She hadn't set up the unit to find out how a mentally unstable mother had killed an eight-year-old girl and her own mother.

"Ok Hannah, that's all we need to know for now," Gene said as he got up and followed Martha out of the room.

It was dark now, they'd been working all day and everyone had left apart from them and a few others. Martha was tired and sad and she was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall and Gene slid down next to her.

"How could she do that, to an innocent child, so similar to her own daughter," Martha said sadly.

"I don't know Martha," Gene said, feeling the same kind of sadness.

"I didn't set up this unit to have to think about stuff like this, it's sick," Martha said as her eyes glazed over.

"I can see how much Hannah loves Millie, but to do that to little Isobel," Gene said as he leant his head back against the wall.

Martha didn't know why she was getting so upset, she just kept seeing the little girl from earlier, Molly, feeling that if the same thing happened to her she'd never be able to live with herself. As she pictured Molly tears slipped down her cheeks and Gene noticed.

"We never did get that dinner did we?" Gene asked her as he turned to face her.

Martha cheered up slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We'll be ok, everything's going to be ok," Gene assured her as he wrapped his arm round her and pulled her close to him, she leant her head on his chest and rested her hand beside it.

At that moment another scene flashed through both of their heads. They were hot and dressed in nearly nothing. Alex was lying the same as she was now but they were trapped in a vault of some sort, they'd been looking for something.

"You know tomorrow I promise we'll go for dinner," Gene told Martha.

Martha laughed slightly and snuggled more into Gene's embrace, neither of them caring if it was wrong or not, it felt right to them.

Eventually they got up and Gene took told somebody to take Hannah to a cell and arranged for someone to come in and collect Millie, taking her home to her father. Gene drove Martha home, making sure she was ok before heading home himself.

He got home to discover a VHS cassette sitting on his coffee table. He hadn't put it there and nobody else had access to his flat. That meant somebody must have got in a put it there. He picked it up it was just a white sleeve and the name strip on the side read Fenchurch East CID.

Fenchurch East CID, he immediately remembered it, he'd been a DCI there in the 80s. No that wasn't possible was it? He was scared, the Gene Genie didn't get scared but now he was, he threw the video onto the chair opposite and turned away, he wasn't going to watch it.

_**They're getting closer to discovering who they really are and I promise the Galexy stuff gets better! Please carry on reading and reviewing!**_


	6. Alexandra Drake

Most of the next day was spent following up and tying up loose ends from the case. Martha had been to check on Millie to make sure she was ok and then she'd gone back to the office.

Martha had also noticed Molly was back again that afternoon watching her yet again and another memory had resurfaced. She remembered a school run but all she could see was a bridge in London and she blew a kiss to Molly who jumped up and caught it, she looked younger then.

Martha was still going for dinner with Gene that evening and left earlier than usual to go and get herself ready.

Gene arrived at her apartment at six thirty, dressed in his best suit holding a bunch of flowers, not very Gene Hunt but Martha meant something to him, he just didn't know quite how much yet.

He was pretty much lost for words as he took in what she was wearing. She didn't dress how she'd dressed in the 80s; she'd tarted herself up a lot then. Gene didn't know quite what he was thinking; she was just a child in the 80s. The dress she was wearing tonight was knee length and a lovely deep purple showing little cleavage but she still looked gorgeous.

"Wow, you look amazing," he smiled as he took it all in.

"Thank you," Martha smiled back.

"I got you these," he said as handed the flowers over.

"They're lovely, I'll go put them in some water, come in," Martha said as she walked off in the direction of the kitchen leaving Gene admiring her very spacious apartment.

She returned a bit later on to see Gene looking at a VHS tape on her TV table, the name strip read Fenchurch East CID. Gene put it back down swiftly, but he noticed another two tapes next to it, they were the same design but one read Molly's Party and the other read The Railway Arms.

"You ready?" Martha asked, dismissing the fact that he was looking slightly cautiously at the tapes.

"Yes, let's go," Gene said quickly, wanting now to be about them, not the creepy memories that had been stalking them for the past few days.

Gene took her to a lovely Italian restaurant which seemed strangely familiar, as if they'd done something similar to this before, Gene hated this and so do Martha these memories were scaring them both. Still they had a delightful evening talking and eating comfortably with each other, Martha's laugh lighting up the conversation.

"Why don't you come back to my flat for coffee?" Martha offered once they'd paid the bill.

"Yeah, why not," Gene smiled and they got up and exited the restaurant.

"Can I ask you something?" Martha asked as they walked back towards her apartment.

"Go ahead," Gene said.

"Have you felt strange recently, like since I've met you it's weird but I feel like I already know you, like I knew in another life sort of thing?" Martha tried to phrase her feelings.

"Yes, I know what you mean, me and you in the 80s with lots of other people, definitely like another life," Gene said, glad they were sharing their feelings.

"Good, I'm not going crazy then," Martha laughed slightly before shivering and Gene took his jacket off and wrapped it round her shoulders.

They reached her apartment and Martha grabbed some coffees before joining Gene in the living area.

"I got one of those tapes as well," Gene pointed out, gesturing to the TV table.

"Somebody put them there, they want us to watch them I just don't know how they got in or who they are," Martha said, her tone of voice slightly scared.

"D'you get the feeling like there's something between us and you don't know why?" Gene asked her carefully.

Martha nodded, knowing now whatever was happening to them it was real, no jokes, they had a past.

They sat in silence for a while just drinking their coffee and gazing out across the city, knowing something about it didn't feel real.

"Did you watch the tape?" Martha finally broke the silence.

"Something told me not to," Gene explained, "you."

"Same," she agreed, yet another event linking them together.

Gene placed his mug down on the table and Martha followed suit. They hadn't noticed how close together they'd been sitting before but now it was obvious they were closer than usual.

"I don't want tonight to be about the memories we're getting, the past. I don't want it to be about creepy VHS tapes or that little girl Molly who keeps stalking you, I want it to be about us, nothing else," Gene said softly as he took Martha's hands carefully.

"Me too," she agreed and slowly they leaned in and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Suddenly another image overcame them, both of them seeing it at the same time, they were standing in on a cobbled street, outside a pub, Gene could just make out the name 'The Railway Arms', that was the name off Martha's VHS tape. The scene returned to them both as she begged him not to make her go inside the pub, she was clutching a child's school scarf as she tugged on the lapels of his jacket. She then handed him an epaulette number, 6-6-2-0, those numbers. Then eventually they kissed and she left him behind as she entered the safety of the pub.

The image faded again as Gene pulled away from Martha and a tear swam down her cheek.

"I think we should watch those tapes now, I know what I said but I think we have to find out what's happened to us," Gene suggested sadly.

Martha merely nodded and Gene wiped the tear from her cheek and walked over, plugging the VHS player into the LCD flat screen TV and inserting the first tape, Fenchurch East CID.

The tape was surprisingly long, it showed every event from when Alex had arrived in CID, carried by Gene and dressed like a prostitute, to the goodbye outside the Railway Arms. The second tape had showed Molly's life and that final birthday party in 2008 that Alex had missed, the whole thing was narrated by Molly and had Martha in tears by the end, Gene now had his arm round her, soothing her gently.

The final tape was the worst. Everything about the 80s and Alex's accident, being shot by Layton had come back to Gene and Martha. Martha had already figured out that DSI Martha Lawson was a fake persona and the last tape 'The Railway Arms' confirmed it, it went as follows...


	7. The Truth

_**Here's chapter 7 this should be good as we get to the truth!**_

"_Ma'am, you ok?" Shaz asked her quietly._

_Alex, Ray, Chris, Shaz, Sam and Annie were all sat around a table in one corner of the Railway Arms. Alex had been pretty much quiet since they entered, she was upset over the loss of her daughter and the man she'd fallen in love with, Gene Hunt. _

"_I'm ok Shaz," Alex said bravely before picking up her drink and heading over to the bar._

"_She's not ok, no matter how much she tries to deny it," Shaz told the others once Alex was out of earshot._

"_Why though, heaven is a boozer, she should be happy," Ray said, not understanding at all._

"_Ray show some compassion, she's just lost the two people she loved the most in the world," Shaz said sympathetically._

"_Who, she had nobody in the purgatory world," Ray retorted._

"_She had a little girl in the real world, Molly I think her name was and no matter how many times you say she's not she was in love with the Guv," Shaz explained, her voice agitated._

_Ray stayed quiet after that, nobody really knowing what to say. Annie glanced over at Alex nervously to see her crying silently, tears slipping down her cheeks._

"_Hey, what's the matter my dear?" Nelson asked Alex as he walked over to her._

"_I just want Molly and Gene back, if this is heaven then I don't want to be here, I hate this place," Alex said angrily._

"_I can't have an unhappy customer Alex, it's not allowed," Nelson said, his voice still cheerful._

"_Well until they get here, I will be unhappy," Alex retorted before moving back to another table where it was more quiet._

_Nelson knew this was wrong; Alex had been taken to the pub too early. He knew it had been Gene's way of saving her from people like Jim Keats but she wasn't ready to leave._

_Nelson went upstairs, a place where none of his customers were allowed to go, he walked down a hallway to the only room, he opened the door to be faced with a bright light, the same bright light that flooded out of the windows and onto the street outside._

"_Nelson, what do you need?" came a voice, nobody was allowed to see 'the man upstairs' it wasn't allowed._

"_I have an unhappy customer, I need to discuss a way to release her, somewhere where she can lead a happy life, I need to meet with DCI Gene Hunt," Nelson requested._

"_Very well, we can't have unhappy customers here," the voice explained, "Mr Hunt will be waiting outside soon, he knows when he's needed at the Railway Arms."_

_Nelson met Gene outside the pub later that evening, they sat on a bench outside and Nelson got ready to explain._

"_DI Alexandra Drake," Nelson began, "you brought her here before her time because it was easier for you, you know that's not allowed Gene."_

"_I was trying to protect her," Gene argued._

"_Because you love her?" Nelson asked._

"_Yes, yes I love her," Gene confirmed._

"_Then now your task is harder and more painful than you could ever imagine," Nelson started._

"_What's going on?" Gene asked._

"_Alex isn't happy in the Railway Arms, when a customer is sent before their time we have to let them go," Nelson continued, "Alex has to be taken back to her time, after she died."_

"_But I don't get it she's already dead, she can't go back to her family," Gene said._

"_That's where you come in," Nelson said, knowingly._

"_I still don't understand," Gene said, clearly not wanting to be there anymore._

"_Patience mon brav, the procedure works like this." Nelson explained, "Miss Drake is taken back to 2008 under the fake persona of DSI Martha Lawson."_

"_DSI, she's a DI," Gene scoffed._

"_Mr Hunt calm down," Nelson said coolly._

"_Bolly cannot outrank me," Gene said, really annoyed._

"_She will set up her own unit in a police station, create a new life for herself, be happy and forget she ever died." Nelson continued._

"_That's not fair on her," Gene argued._

"_She needs to be happy, this is your part," Nelson said, Gene now anticipating the worst, "you have to go with her, you stay DCI Gene Hunt and your job is to go and explain everything to her daughter Molly and godfather Evan. They will be allowed to see Martha just not talk to her. You can join her unit and reconnect with her, if she's truly happy she will remember everything and it will prove she's finally left the pub." _

"_I'm confused," Gene said, not getting the ending._

"_In the end Martha becomes Alex Drake again, she's still dead but she has you and Molly and Evan again, a happy life." Nelson finished._

"_Why does it have to be so complicated?" Gene asked._

"_That's just the way it is mon brav," Nelson apologised._

_The rest of the tape showed Martha's arrival in 2008 and Gene telling Molly and Evan what had happened, eventually Gene joined the identity unit forgetting everything he'd done and Martha's fake life fell into place._ The tape finally flickered to a finish, leaving that fuzzy screen behind at the end. Gene switched it off before turning to Martha.

"So all this is a lie, my name's not Martha Lawson?" Martha said, struggling to get her words out and keep her tears at bay.

"Martha I promise I didn't know," Gene said quickly.

"I have a daughter," Martha said, not used to saying those words.

"Molly," Gene confirmed.

"My name's Alex," Martha said and as soon as she spoke those words everything changed around them, the apartment became Alex style and Martha's appearance changed ever so slightly.

"Welcome back Alex Drake," Gene smiled at her.

She giggled slightly, knowing with Gene and Molly back with her she would finally be happy, properly for the first time.

"What about the IDU we have to tell them about this, they have a right to know Martha wasn't real," Alex said, always doing the right thing.

"Ok, we'll tell them, and I'll get Jose to put a call in to get Molly to the station," Gene offered.

"Yeah, thanks," Alex smiled back.

_**So Alex is back! Yay! (Not that I don't love Martha!) Now we need to find out how Tessa, John and Jose react. Also Alex needs to reacquaint herself with her daughter Molly. Please review!**_


	8. Fourth New Life

_**Ok slightly shorter chapter this time but I think it pans out ok.**_

Gene made the calls and Alex got up, walking around the apartment still slightly shocked and getting used to her new life. Her fourth new life.

"You ok?" Gene asked her as he found her looking at some of Martha's pictures on the bedside table.

"Nelson did all this for us, that world," Alex said, slightly saddened.

"Alex," Gene started but she silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"In that pub all I ever wanted was to be with you again and I promised myself I'd say something if ever saw you again so I'm going to say it now," Alex started, "I love you."

"I love you too," Gene smiled back before leaning in and kissing her, Alex parted her lips, allowing him access.

"You sure you want this?" Alex asked him as they pulled away and leant their foreheads together.

"Yes, and this time there's gonna be no one knocking on the door to interrupt us," Gene confirmed before kissing her again and pushing her gently down onto the bed.

Three hours later and Alex and Gene were in the identity unit, going to find Molly.

"Whoah, Martha what did you do to your hair?" John asked as he noticed it was now black and she was sporting a quiff.

"Where's Molly?" she asked coldly.

"Who?" John asked.

"My daughter, where is she?" Alex demanded.

"Martha you don't have a daughter," Jose pointed out.

"Yes I do Molly Drake, where is she?" Alex asked.

"Martha," John began.

"My name's not Martha," she retorted, "it's Alex."

"What are you talking about?" Jose asked and by now Tessa had also joined them having sent a message down for someone to send Molly up.

"This is going to be so complicated," Alex started, "but please you just have to believe me and everything that I tell you, sit down, it could take a while."

They all gathered around the main table, Gene too as Alex waited for Molly.

"Mummy," came Molly's voice as she pushed open the glass doors.

Everyone turned at the sound of her voice and Gene stood up. Molly ran over and hugged Alex tightly.

"My baby," Alex said as she breathed in the scent of Molly's strawberry shampoo, something she'd almost forgotten forever.

Gene walked over to them, knowing he was a part of their family unit now too.

"Gene," Molly smiled once she saw him.

"Hey Molls," he smiled back as he joined in the hug, not ever wanting to let Alex or Molly go again.

"Oi, you said you were going to explain, now seems like an appropriate time," John shouted over to them, clearly peeved and very upset.

"Sorry," Alex apologised before leading Molly and Gene back to the table.

She made them all sit and watch the three tapes she'd watched with Gene the previous night and by the end they all looked totally stunned.

"You lied to us, you set up a unit about identity theft and you had a different identity yourself," John said, trying to keep calm.

"I didn't know," Alex said back, also trying the keep her cool.

"I remember the day you were shot, everything was cordoned off around South Bank and then when they found you on Layton's boat, the whole of London was in shock," Tessa recalled.

"I am so sorry," Alex apologised.

"It's not your fault," Jose said, flashing her a reassuring smile.

"What happens now, I mean to the unit?" Tessa asked.

"We keep going," Alex said hopefully.

"How Alex, Martha whatever your name is, we don't have a leader anymore," John said, getting angry.

"John, cool it," Jose said hurriedly, not wanting Alex to get upset.

"I know it's hard John; don't you think it's hard for me? I've just remembered I had a different life where my parents were killed by a car bomb, I have a godfather and a daughter who's father doesn't care. This isn't going to be easy for any of us." Alex said strongly.

"You lot are only seeing the bad side to this," Molly spoke up, "I got my Mum back when I thought I'd never see her again, I've got a new Dad in Gene and everything is going to be ok, this seems like something not far from a miracle to me."

"I'm with Molly," Gene agreed.

"Yeah me too," Jose smiled.

"And me," Tessa said, realising they couldn't let each other or the unit down.

"John?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Yeah I suppose," he agreed.

"Good," Molly smiled, proud of herself.

_**Ok so now everyone knows the truth I think I might try rounding this story up I'm not entirely sure though so keep reading! Please review!**_


	9. Fight

_**Ok so this a slightly shorter chapter but I think it fits in perfectly with the story so here it is.**_

They all went back to their usual work, Molly just doing some things on her laptop as she watched the unit running smoothly, smoothly until a phone call came in.

"M...Alex," Tessa said, being careful not to call her Martha by accident.

"Is it," Alex started.

"The Assistant Commissioner," Tessa finished for her.

"Does he want to see me?" Alex asked, knowing the inevitable was coming.

Tessa nodded seeing how upset and nervous Alex looked, she knew what was happening.

"When?" Alex asked.

"Now," Tessa said.

"Ok," Alex agreed before walking out of the department, not stopping to speak to Molly who'd stepped forward to speak to her.

"She'll be ok won't she?" Molly asked Gene.

"She'll be fine Molls," Gene said as he put his arm round her comfortingly, "she's tough."

Alex's hands were shaking with nerves as she took a seat in front of AC Hugh Wainright's desk.

"I think you've probably guessed why you're here Martha," Hugh started.

"It's Alex," she insisted.

"Ok, Alex," Hugh said, feeling it unfamiliar, "you set up the identity unit and I gave you a year to make it work. I'm just going to jump straight to the point; the bottom line is that we can't run an identity unit where its leader lied about her own identity."

The conversation mainly continued on like this, Alex hardly getting a word in, she wasn't her usual feisty self, she'd given up.

Back in IDU Molly was standing looking out of the window across the city. Rain started trickling down the windows and the sky got darker. She turned the radio up slightly as the song changed to Airplanes. She barely noticed as Alex walked out of the building at the ground floor level and just stood in the pouring rain.

"Gene," Molly said quickly concern etched across her face and he joined her at the window where she was pointing at her Mum.

"I'll go," he assured her knowing immediately what the outcome of Alex's meeting with AC Wainright had been.

He quickly dashed off downstairs and made his way outside to see Alex almost soaked. Even though it was raining he was pretty sure he could see tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Alex," he said softly as he approached her, "what are you doing?"

"They're closing us down," she said tearfully.

"Come here," he said gently as he pulled her in and hugged her tightly as her sobs got louder.

"I messed everything up," she said as she clung to Gene's shirt, neither of them caring how wet they were getting.

"We'll sort something out, the identity unit meant a lot to you I know that, they can't shut it down that easily," Gene said reassuringly as he traced circles on her back.

Molly was still watching the scene from the window, saddened by the fact that everything her mother had worked for was being knocked down so quickly and easily.

"Tessa d'you know where I could grab a couple of towels, they're both soaked out there," Molly asked as she came away from the window.

"Yeah, follow me," Tessa said kindly.

Molly got the towels and jogged downstairs and waited in the reception area for Gene and Alex to finally come back inside, he still had his arm firmly round her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Molly asked her Mum as he handed the towels over.

"Yeah, thanks Molls," Alex smiled appreciatively.

"Can we go home now?" Molly asked, "I want to see your apartment."

"Sure," Alex smiled.

They made their way back together, feeling like a proper family for the first time.

"Wow," Molly smiled as she entered the flat and took in the amazing space and giant windows, "this place is beautiful."

"Molly the room on the right as soon as come in, that's yours," Alex told her.

"Great," Molly smiled before going to check it out.

"You know we may have lost the unit but we still have each other, and Molly," Gene said as he slid his arms round Alex's waist.

"Yes, we do," Alex smiled back before turning round to kiss him.

"Mum, we're gonna fight for IDU right? We're not just going to let them bring you down like that are we?" Molly asked as she re-entered the room, allowing a brief smile to grace her as she noticed the closeness between her Mum and Gene.

"Molly I really don't know if we have a chance," Alex said her voice unwilling and reluctant.

"Well if you don't then what's the point? My mother, the Alex Drake I knew before she was shot would not give up on something like this, no way. She'd fight, fight for results and keep going until she got what she wanted." Molly said, still determined to change Alex's mind.

Alex was proud of Molly's sudden courage to fight back and stand up for herself and prove her mother wrong. Gene was thinking pretty much the same thing, that and the fact that Molly was definitely her mother's daughter.

"You know what Molls I think you're right," Alex said, allowing herself to smile, "Why should I back down?"

"Exactly," Molly smiled; yet again she'd proved herself right.

"IDU's my unit and I haven't had my year yet, they're going to have one hell of a fight on their hands if they try and close us down." Alex said positively as from somewhere deep inside her that familiar confidence and fight returned to her voice.

_**Please review!**_


	10. Injury

_**Ok I know this chapter is incredibly long but I suddenly got back into this story and couldn't stop writing and I couldn't find a convenient place to stop anywhere near the middle so here it is!**_

Alex knew that she had to tell everyone at IDU the truth. Even though they'd probably all worked it out anyway after yesterday's meeting with the Assistant Commissioner and then her tears in the rain incident. She knew this was going to cause problems, these people had all trusted her when they'd come on board and now the team was falling apart.

She was adding the final touches to her make-up when Gene entered the bedroom. Alex had completely ditched most of Martha's clothing and decided she wanted her old style back. Her clothing was more bright and stylish and her make-up was far more daring. She looked more powerful in a way, Gene thought.

"You really sure you want to do this?" Gene asked as he slipped his arms round her waist.

"I have to, I'm not giving in," Alex said forcefully.

"We're gonna need one heck of a big collar to save IDU though," Gene said, his sayings and even simple sentences were becoming more like the old him every day.

"Yeah, yeah we are," Alex agreed, feeling herself less confident now, this wasn't going to be easy.

"We need a big case, if we can prove the unit can really solve identity crime well then maybe we can save it," Gene continued.

"I believe in them Gene, we will do this," Alex assured him, kissing him quickly before leaving the room.

They arrived together as usual and the look that graced John's face seemed to be getting worse every day. Alex had noticed everyone was staring at her, waiting expectantly for her to say something.

"Ok, I know you've probably figured this out already but the Assistant Commissioner told me yesterday that IDU is going to be closed down," Alex said, making to continue but she was cut off.

"Well we all know why, don't we," John muttered under his breath.

"You got something you want to share with us all DI Bloom?" Alex questioned sternly.

"Well I was just saying you know if you'd told the truth none of us would be in this mess," John retorted.

"Watch it mate you're talking to a DSI, she's your superior," Gene warned.

"Yeah alright _mate,_" John said threateningly, "it's not just her, ever since you turned up you've had her wrapped round your little finger, she does everything with you and the rest of us have been kicked aside. It's as much your fault too."

"You can talk," Gene argued, getting angrier now, "you're hardly the cleanest person here are you, _Brendan_?"

John clenched and unclenched his fists trying to restrain himself from attacking Gene.

"John just cool it yeah," Jose warned, seeing the way John was reacting.

"Your undercover file provides a pretty good read," Gene smirked as he took a step forward, not noticing as Alex began to get nervous, knowing Gene causing a fight wouldn't help their cause.

"John," Tessa said cautiously as he too moved forward.

He had to keep his temper under control but this wasn't exactly one of John's strong points and noticing the smirk that was still plastered over Gene's face he could take it no longer and lunged at him.

Jose immediately moved forward trying to pull John back away but his attempts were futile as Alex begged Gene to stop. Gene and John seemed to have had it in for each other since day one; it had only been a matter of time before they cracked.

"Gene please stop, this is getting us nowhere," Alex pleaded.

The fighting continued, Gene proving to be stronger and better than John but that didn't stop him. Gene hadn't noticed as Alex had approached him and she was now standing pretty much at his side. Gene was quick to notice that John meanwhile had moved back and angled his arm to punch Gene and he moved quickly to duck out of the way but in the process John's fist hurtled forward colliding painfully with Alex's left cheek.

Both immediately stopped when they realised what they'd done. Gene was frozen to the spot as tears began to spill down Alex's cheeks and she turned away from them, making her way towards the exit.

"Bolly," Gene eventually called after her, making to go forward but Tessa stepped in his way.

"I'll go," she said, knowing Gene had already done enough damage.

"Jose can you bring me some ice down please?" Tessa asked, knowing full well Alex would be receiving a considerable amount of bruising.

Tessa managed to catch up with Alex not far down the corridor, she was still clutching her cheek, the tears still coming as they headed outside. It was a completely different day to yesterday, the sun shining down on them, clear blue skies above them.

"Can I have a look at that?" Tessa asked, indicating Alex's cheek as they sat down.

Alex merely nodded, self-conscious as she slowly removed her hand from her face. Tessa tried not to grimace as she observed the considerable amount of swelling and bruising that had already appeared on Alex's cheek.

"How bad is it?" Alex asked, knowing that look.

"Not that bad," Tessa said, hoping Alex would believe her.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Alex asked again.

"Ooh," Tessa said, trying to think of the right answer that wouldn't upset Alex.

"Tessa," Alex said firmly.

"Um, eight," Tessa said carefully.

Alex tried not to cry again as she realised how weak and vulnerable she must look to anyone who saw her now, especially to those who she was trying to prove to that IDU needed to be kept open.

"Alex," came Jose's voice as he jogged over to them with an ice-pack wrapped in a tea towel.

"Thanks Jose," Tessa smiled appreciatively, Alex looking down, not making eye-contact as she tried to hide her face.

"I thought I'd tell you, John's stormed out and Gene wants to see you," Jose said, directing his speech at Alex.

"Tell him I need a bit of time, I'll talk to him later," Alex said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Ok," Jose agreed, his voice showing sympathy towards his boss.

As he jogged off back inside the building Tessa placed the ice on Alex's cheek where the swelling was the worst, Alex's hand immediately shooting to the ice pack, insisting she hold it herself.

"It wasn't his fault Tessa," Alex finally spoke up after about five minutes of silence.

"Yeah well you know John," Tessa started.

"No not John, Gene," Alex cut her off, "he'll blame himself I know he will but it wasn't his fault. He was protecting me, John was bad mouthing me and Gene's so used to using his fists to get what he wants he just reacted badly."

"You can't believe a single bad thing about that man can you Alex," Tessa said, not really trusting Gene completely herself.

"Because I love him," Alex confessed to her, "I know it must seem crazy and ridiculous but I love him."

"It's not my place to judge Alex but if you love him then I'm not going to stand in your way, you two seem to have something pretty special." Tessa smiled.

"Yeah, we do," Alex agreed.

Half an hour later and Tessa had vacated the bench next to Alex as she noticed Gene approaching them.

Alex had already forgiven Gene for getting involved in the fight with John, she knew that she needed Gene and couldn't bear the thought of losing him again.

"I'm sorry Bolls," Gene said as soon as he sat down.

"It's not your fault," Alex replied quickly.

"It is though, I should never have wound the bastard up," Gene said, getting agitated again.

"Gene," Alex said calmly, as she placed a reassuring hand on his.

"Is it bad?" Gene asked, knowing it would be but he needed to see.

Alex carefully moved the ice from her cheek, the swelling had gone down slightly but it was still bad.

"I am so sorry," Gene repeated.

"Gene seriously stop apologising," Alex said kindly as she replaced the ice pack.

"I love you Bolly; you know I'd never hit yer on purpose or get you injured like that?" Gene said, his voice anxious.

"Of course I do," Alex acknowledged, smiling at him even though it hurt slightly as the muscles in her cheeks tensed.

"What are you going to do about fighting for the unit?" Gene asked carefully.

"Hmm, maybe tomorrow, I don't really feel like any more fighting today," Alex said and Gene wrapped his arm round her shoulders comfortingly.

No more words were exchanged as Gene took Alex's hand and led her to the car, driving her back to her apartment in silence.

Alex was lucky that throughout the day the swelling went down considerably and the bruising didn't look as bad. It looked better too once she'd applied a thin layer of make-up to disguise it. This still wasn't going to stop the inevitable questions from Molly once she got home from school.

"I could always phone Evan, ask him if he could have her tonight?" Gene suggested noticing Alex was getting slightly shifty.

"No, it's ok really," Alex insisted as she stopped pacing the room and sat down.

They heard the keys turning in the lock of the front door and Alex immediately began getting panicky again.

"Mum, Gene," Molly called out as she dumped her bags in the hallway and hung her coat up.

"In here Molls," Alex shouted back.

Molly was surprised; her Mum was never usually back when she got home from school. Something was wrong it had to be, she didn't expect her to be home so soon.

"Mum is everything," Molly began but she stopped when she entered the room and sensed something wasn't right, "What's going on?"

"Molls," Alex started but Molly had already noticed.

"What happened to your face?" Molly asked as she quickly moved to sit down next to her Mum.

"It's not as bad as it looks really," Alex started.

"What happened?" Molly repeated.

"DI Bloom," Alex started, "he accidently hit me."

"How?" Molly asked inquisitively, anger evident in her voice.

"Molly," Alex said, hoping her daughter would back off as Gene put his hands in his pockets, knowing this was his fault.

"He wasn't aiming at me, he didn't realise I was there," Alex babbled.

"Who was he aiming for?" Molly asked continuing her interrogation.

Alex didn't answer but she knew one thing for sure, Molly would make a bloody great copper if she ever decided to go down that road. Molly waited a while before finally figuring it out; there was only one person her Mum would stand up for in a fight, Gene.

"Why didn't you do something?" she turned her questions to Gene.

"Molls it wasn't his fault," Alex said, placing a reassuring hand on Molly's arm, "Bloom got angry, aimed a punch at Gene, Gene ducked and Bloom hit me, it's really not a big deal."

Molly went to speak but Alex put her hand out and silenced her.

"Please can we just move on now?" Alex asked softly, hoping Molly would leave it be.

Molly merely nodded, hating the fact that just days after getting her dead mother back she'd already been injured again.

"You got homework?" Alex asked her.

"Mum," Molly moaned.

"Go on," Alex smiled as Molly reluctantly stood up and headed for her room.

_**It may be a slightly shorter chapter next time! I don't like fics where Alex ends up hurt and I've never written something like this before and I didn't really like it but I knew John was going to break sooner or later and it had to be now! Please review and keep on reading!**_


	11. Home Time

_**A slightly shorter chapter this time and a twist in the storyline as IDU needs to be saved!**_

There seemed to be nothing more anyone could do for the unit as things began to be taken away and it started to be stripped of things other departments could benefit from. Alex argued and fought as best she could but it was in vain as she was denied any second chances. She'd demanded another meeting with AC Wainwright but he'd been too busy to speak with her but she was determined she wouldn't let this happen.

It had been a difficult hot day at school and Molly wasn't happy as she walked home. She just wanted to get away from the stuffy confines of classrooms and into her own space where she could move about freely. Her bag was slung over one shoulder and her tie hung loosely around her neck, the corners of her shirt beginning to come untucked and she carried her blazer and jumper in her arms. The journey home didn't usually take that long and it was safe, so Molly and Alex had thought. She stopped on the corner of a street as she heard raised voices down an alleyway. Sometimes she would use it as a short cut and other times she decided against it. Today she was going to use it but she hung back as she listened to the confrontation.

"Keep your voice down," she heard one man shout.

"Listen we don't have long, I've got that woman Smith out of the picture now we can easily get to Haines without it looking suspicious, she was the only family member he had," the other man said his tone of voice more hushed now.

"Ok once we get in there we get the cash then we're out ok, Danny's getting the fake ID done, should be ready soon," the first man spoke again.

Molly got the feeling this wasn't good. She'd overheard something definitely shouldn't have and she decided now was the time to stop listening and move away. She made to dash quickly across the top of the alleyway but she stumbled on the uneven paving and her bag slipped from her shoulder and landed on the floor attracting the attention of the two men standing less than twenty metres away from her. Her actions had given away the fact she'd heard what they'd said. She tried to gather her things and make a run for it but the man who'd spoken first gave chase and bundled her back into the alleyway.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged as he dug his nails into her shoulders and shoved her up against the wall hardly, she winced as the back of her head hit the wall first and she felt warm liquid trickling down her neck through her hair.

"You didn't hear a thing," the man said firmly, his tone of voice threatening as he stood towering above Molly and she nodded quickly, closing her eyes and turning her head away from him, praying he would leave her alone.

"She's just a kid, leave her," the other man spat and his accomplice gave Molly one final shove before they both retreated down the opposite end of the alleyway as tears slipped down Molly's cheeks.

Her hair was out of place and her uniform even scruffier than it had been before. She wiped her face on the back of her shirt sleeve as the tears continued to spill down her cheeks. Tentatively she reached behind her head and touched the spot where the impact with the wall had caused the bleeding. It didn't seem too bad but she needed to get help. She quickly gathered up her things and wiped her eyes, leaving her nightmare behind as she stepped back out into the street.

She knew the station was closer than home and the people who'd look after her and take care of her were in there. She needed her Mum and Gene now, more than ever before. She sniffled slightly as she entered the main reception, knowing she wouldn't be able to get past the security checks to get to her Mum.

"My name's Molly Drake I need to see my Mum, Alex she works here," Molly said hopefully to the desk sergeant, a friendly looking middle aged woman with light brown curls and pale skin.

"I remember you from the other day, I can take you up if you like?" she offered with a smile, noticing that Molly looked slightly dishevelled and unhappy.

"Thanks," Molly replied, trying to return the smile and failing.

"What's happened to you Molly if you don't mind me asking?" the officer asked as they stood in the lift waiting to arrive at IDU.

"Nothing," Molly said dismissively not wanting to talk about this with a stranger before her mother.

Molly was careful to let the PC exit first, not wanting her to be able to see the injury to the back of her head which was now caked in blood but it seemed to have stopped flowing from the wound.

"Miss Drake," the PC said as the entered IDU, no one was quite sure of Alex's rank yet, whether it was DSI or DI so had resolved to call her Miss or ma'am when appropriate.

Alex had been engrossed in a conversation with Gene and she looked up at the sound of her name to see Molly standing in the doorway looking as if she was about to cry. Alex knew looking smart-ish was important to Molly and her daughter rarely had a hair out of place so she immediately knew something was wrong. Molly was standing there looking a mess and Alex instinctively went out to see her, Gene following close behind. It was only once she was closer that Alex noticed the blood stains on Molly's shirt and then the fact that it was also covering her right hand from where she'd reached up to touch her wound earlier. Alex also noticed nail shaped blood stains on each of Molly's shoulders from where she'd been held still.

"Molly what happened to you?" she said urgently as she ran the rest of the distance to her daughter.

"I banged my head," Molly said and Alex immediately span Molly round to find the cut on the back of her head.

"Oh my god Molls, how did this happen, who did this to you?" Alex asked as she welled up, trying to keep control as she examined the wound.

"I don't know," Molly replied, her voice keeping the same monotone it had since she'd arrived in IDU.

"You need to get that seen to, I'm taking you to hospital, we'll talk more then," Alex said, ushering Molly towards the door and gesturing for Gene to follow with them.

The five minute drive to A&E was filled with questions from Alex and silence from Molly. She thought once her Mum was around she'd be ok but she couldn't tell her, the words never came, she just felt uncomfortable.

Molly was taken off to a cubicle as soon as they arrived, beating the late-afternoon queues as Gene flashed his warrant card at the receptionist. Alex and Gene were waiting patiently outside as a doctor quickly examined Molly before leaving a nurse to clean her head up.

"Miss Drake?" the nurse asked carefully as she stepped out from the cubicle and Alex quickly stood up.

"Is she ok?" Alex asked quickly.

"Molly's fine, she didn't need stitches and I've cleaned the wound up, I've also dealt with the cuts to her shoulders," the nurse explained.

"Thank you," Alex smiled appreciatively.

"Look I know this might be hard but the police are going to want to know what happened to Molly, it looks like she's been attacked quite viciously and she won't tell me what happened," the nurse continued.

"We are the police love, and we're dealing with it," Gene retorted as he flashed his warrant card.

"Oh right, my apologies," the nurse said quickly, noticing Gene looked quite angry already, "we want to keep Molly in a bit longer because of the bang and laceration to the head but she should be able to go home later on tonight, you can see her now if you want to."

"Thanks," Alex said again before leading Gene into the cubicle where Molly was still sitting on the bed, her legs swinging freely over the side, she seemed deep in thought.

She looked up as Alex and Gene entered and she immediately felt a sense of warmth. She knew she was safe now; no one was going to hurt her here, not whilst they were around. Alex sat down on the bed next to her daughter and Molly reached her hand out to Gene, indicating for him to sit on the other side of her.

"I'm going to tell you what happened," Molly started, "but we're doing this my way, I need to do it in my own time."

"It's ok Molls, take as long as you need," Alex reassured her, gently squeezing her hand.

_**I know I'm mean and I hated hurting Molly but I needed a new case and a direct connection to it that would make Alex want to fight back. The plot should continue next chapter and I'll try squeeze some Galex in as well! Please review and keep reading!**_


	12. Feelings

_**This is more of a filler chapter and it begins another sort of small storyline that I'm trying to work in so here it is.**_

Molly explained everything she'd overheard in the alleyway to Gene and Alex, reciting every detail and every movement as accurately as she could remember it. Alex was finding it hard to listen to, knowing her little girl had been hurt like this was difficult for her.

"Molls I promise you we will catch whoever did this, _I'll_ catch whoever did this," Alex said, her voice wavering as she tried to assure her daughter everything would be ok.

"Come on Alex, let's leave Molly to rest up eh," Gene said as he placed his hand on Alex's shoulder and she slowly stood up, kissing Molly's forehead gently first.

Molly really wasn't in the mood to argue that she wasn't a kid and that her Mum didn't have to do that because she knew she needed her Mum and Gene now more than anything.

Gene led Alex out of the cubicle and down to the waiting area.

"Why don't we take a walk outside, I'll grab some coffees from the canteen," Gene suggested.

"Yeah, thanks," Alex smiled back appreciatively, she really needed to clear her head and think of a way to start the investigation, first she'd have to get Hugh Wainwright on side if she wanted to get anywhere at all.

Alex stepped outside into the fresh air, waiting for Gene to return as she noticed John walking towards her. They hadn't spoken much since the fight but she needed to put that behind them, Molly was her first priority now and John was a key member in their team.

"Hey," she smiled at him as he approached her, she noticed him recoil slightly as he noticed the bruise that was still evident on her cheek, "it's ok John, believe me I've had worse."

"I'm sorry Alex," he apologised meaningfully, "how's Molly? Tessa told me what had happened."

"She's ok, she's coping but she's scared. Those guys were talking about a major identity crime; she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The things she's told us don't give us a lot to go on but it's enough to start with." Alex explained.

"We'll get the bastards who did this Alex, one last case to prove our worth," John said positively.

"Yeah, it's good to have you on side John," Alex said gratefully.

He smiled back at her as Gene came out to meet Alex, not liking the cosy looking scene he'd been greeted with. Alex felt the mood change as Gene stood next to her but she couldn't deal with anymore problems right now.

"We were just going to take a walk but if you wanted to wait you could come and see Molly afterwards?" Alex offered.

"No it's ok, I doubt I'm her favourite person right now," John said, guessing Molly would be angry over the way he'd acted yesterday.

"John you're my DI and you're going to be helping me find the guys who did this to her, she'll be fine," Alex assured him.

"Ok," John agreed, knowing he had to patch things up sooner or later.

"Good, we'll be twenty minutes tops," Alex told him before turning back to Gene and leading him away from John.

"I'm guessing you want me to be friends with DI Bloom as well then," Gene said stubbornly as he took hold of Alex's hand as they walked through the hospital gardens.

"No not friends exactly I just want you to get along," Alex insisted.

"He's a bastard Alex and I swear there's something not quite right about his undercover life," Gene started ranting.

"Look I know I took a major risk hiring him ok but he's doing fine, we all need to get along, for Molly's sake," Alex said, almost pleading with Gene to agree.

"Ok, for Molly, and you, because I love you both," Gene said, not wanting to get involved in a row with Alex because they usually ended in tears.

"I love you too, and I'm pretty sure Molls loves you as well," Alex smiled, reaching up to place a kiss on his lips.

Twenty minutes later and Molly could sense the atmosphere was tense between the three adults in her cubicle. Nobody had said anything for a while and she seemed to have guessed what was going on. John kept gazing across at her Mum and Gene was shooting daggers at him and Alex seemed to be completely oblivious to each of them. Molly knew Alex loved Gene more than she'd ever loved anyone but something was going on with John, she could feel it.

"I might get back to the station, see how Tessa's doing with the CCTV from the area," John said, wanting to escape from the uncomfortable situation and Alex nodded her appreciation to him, Molly smiling to him as he left.

Alex's gaze fixed on Gene and he knew she was telling him to go after John and sort things out. Gene reluctantly left the room as well leaving Alex and Molly alone.

"What's the deal with DI Bloom?" Molly asked, leaning back on the bed.

"What d'you mean?" Alex asked her, not understanding.

"The way he kept gazing at you across the room," Molly pointed out.

"I don't know what you mean," Alex repeated, Molly knowing now that Alex honestly hadn't noticed.

"He's got the hots for you," Molly smirked.

"Molly," Alex complained, her voice irritated.

"He definitely likes you, I can tell," Molly repeated again.

"I don't care, he's my DI and that's it, I love Gene," Alex insisted, no one was going to come between them again.

"I'm gonna ask you something now that might upset you but I need to say it. When you were Martha, did you fancy DI Bloom, before you met Gene obviously?" Molly asked carefully.

"Molls," Alex said, trying to avoid the question.

"Mum," Molly retorted, showing that she wasn't going to back down.

"As Martha, who was a completely different person," Alex made sure Molly was getting her facts straight, "As Martha I did like him a lot but as soon as Gene arrived it changed, I felt so different, I have a new life now and whatever was there before is gone now, in the 80s Gene and me went through a lot. We're unbreakable, that's how it's always going to stay."

"I think John might still have feelings for you," Molly said, feeling slightly sorry for him.

"I get it Molls," Alex said, clearly agitated now, "I'm going to let you get some rest now, ok?"

"Ok," Molly said, lying down in the bed knowing her mother wasn't happy with her.

_**I'm not really sure if the whole John thing was a good idea yet but I think it would add a bit more drama to the storyline which I hope I will pick up a bit more in the next few chapters. Please review!**_


	13. Valentine and Rose

_**I don't think this chapter's brilliant but it's more of a filler/plot kind of chapter, I wasn't quite sure where to go next. **_

Gene and Alex took Molly home later that evening and Alex called Evan to let him know what was going on. Evan had agreed to look after Molly for a few days until she was safe and better so Gene and Alex could work on the case.

"I know things haven't exactly been easy but thanks for doing this," Alex smiled at Evan as she prepared to leave the apartment.

"Alex you know I'd do anything for you, your mother would have been mad if I didn't," Evan smiled back.

"Yeah," Alex smiled, remembering her mother who she'd met all those years ago, it felt like a whole lifetime ago now.

"She would have loved Molly so much," Evan said as he looked through the doorway into the living room where Molly was watching TV.

"I know, and thanks again Evan," Alex said, hugging him briefly before calling for Gene to hurry up.

"Shouldn't he be the one waiting for you?" Evan joked and Alex laughed.

"Hello Evan," Gene said as he finally jogged into the hallway and headed for the coat rack.

Gene still wasn't 100% sure if he liked Evan or not. It was hard after he'd witnessed everything that had gone on between Tim, Caroline and him and how both the young Alex and older Alex had been involved in 1981. Gene only wanted to protect Alex, but he knew Caroline had loved her, he was sure of that and if that meant Evan was sticking around then he had to deal with it.

"We should get going, Molly gave her statement yesterday so she should be fine now, look after her," Alex said to Evan.

"You know I will," Evan assured her before watching as Gene and Alex left the apartment together.

"Ok so we haven't got much to go on but I want to find out who attacked my little girl," Alex announced once everyone was gathered in IDU.

"One small problem Alex," John started, "we've lost half our equipment and we're not even supposed to be taking new cases."

"This is different and I've got a meeting with AC Wainright later this morning so I'll do my best to clear it with him, this could save us," Alex continued, determined she would keep fighting.

"What about our equipment?" Jose repeated John's earlier question.

"Tessa still has everything she needs you lot just need to go bag some computers from somewhere," Alex said turning to face John and Jose, "in fact you can go now."

They both looked slightly annoyed but reluctantly made their way towards the door.

"Faster," Alex shouted to them and they both jogged out of IDU.

"What's up with her?" Jose complained to John when they slowed down to a walk once Alex could no longer see them.

"She just wants whoever hurt Molly caught, it's understandable," John reasoned.

"I suppose," Jose replied, shutting up as they made their way towards the department who'd got all their computers.

Tessa, Alex and Gene had begun checking out CCTV of the alleyway where Molly had been, trying desperately to trace the two guys.

"You took your time," Alex said as John and Jose returned with a box full of laptops.

"Yeah well they wouldn't give us the bloody computers back, said we didn't need them and they'd get in trouble with Wainright if they did so we have these instead," John said as he dumped the box on the desk.

"Better than nothing," Gene said, trying to break Alex's ice-cold mood that she seemed to have developed.

"Fine," she said before turning back to Tessa.

"Got one," Tessa announced proudly ten minutes later and Alex and Gene rushed over to her desk.

"His name's Billy Valentine, got previous for GBH and it was thought he was involved in a bank robbery last year but he was cleared of all charges," Tessa explained.

"Who was his lawyer Tessa?" Alex asked her.

"A man called Aleksander Rose," Tessa read off the screen.

"Oh look at that Bolly he's called Alex," Gene teased.

"Shut up Gene, and it's spelt differently look," Alex pointed out, annoyed at Gene's childish behaviour.

Gene just shrugged and decided it was best to keep quiet in case Alex got angry again.

"Hold on, hold on," Tessa said as she brought up the picture of Aleksander Rose.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"This man, Rose," Tessa started before shrinking down his picture to fill half the screen before bringing up the CCTV of the alleyway again, "he's the other guy, look his face isn't in profile in the video but on his left cheek, there's a scar, you can just make it out."

"Yeah, nice work Tessa," Alex said, knowing now she had a half decent case to pitch to Hugh, "So are we thinking that Aleksander Rose was corrupt, that he got Billy Valentine off for a reason?"

"If the words Rose and corrupt are in the same sentence then probably yes," Gene said, remembering the Operation Rose case back in 1982.

"Don't Gene, don't even mention that," Alex warned, her hand had subconsciously made its way to her side where Gene's bullet had hit her.

"So do we go find them and bring them in or what?" Gene asked.

"We need to think we have to be careful about this, they were clearly planning a big scam and if we go wading in there then they'll panic and could do something stupid, we need to wait and figure out a proper plan," Alex suggested.

"Or we could just arrest them, if they're locked up in here they can't go causing any trouble," Gene offered.

"This isn't 1982 anymore Gene, we need evidence that's going stand up in court and at the moment we don't have any, we can't drag them in here with nothing to go on, we wait," Alex warned and Gene stepped back slightly, he didn't like being shown up by Alex.

"Jose, John, I want you to do some background research on Valentine and Rose," Alex instructed noticing as Gene smirked slightly at their names together but stopped when Alex glared at him, "we need everything you can find, this is going to be a tough case."

"Alex it's nearly twelve, you should be going to see AC Wainright," Tessa remembered, knowing Alex being late definitely wouldn't help them.

"Ok," Alex said, "d'you mind if I take the CCTV Tessa, might help?"

"Sure," Tessa smiled and she also gathered up some of the case notes and handed them along with a disc over to Alex.

She grasped the handle on the door and turned to take a look at her team, working together again.

"Good luck Bolls," Gene smiled at her and she returned it nervously wishing Gene could have gone with her to the meeting but she had to do this alone, it was her battle.

_**Please review! Keep reading!**_


	14. Meeting

_**This is a slightly too short chapter for my liking but I haven't written for this story in a while and so I'm just trying to get back into it. **_

Alex was nervous as she sat waiting outside Hugh's office. She kept checking her watch, tapping her hands together repetitively as she waited impatiently. Nothing should go wrong if she pitched this right and proved the case was worth it Hugh might give them a second chance.

"Alex," the receptionist smiled, gesturing for her to go in and Alex stood, readied herself, knocked and pushed open the door.

She tried to smile as she made her way in and sat down in front of Hugh's desk, papers and CCTV footage in hand.

"DSI Drake," Hugh greeted her.

Well that was a good start. He was addressing her using her proper name this time and he'd obviously kept her rank as Detective Superintendent which was promising.

"AC Wainwright," Alex smiled back.

"What brings you here Alex, I believe it must be something to do with the closure of your unit?" Hugh asked.

"It is sir," Alex assured him as she handed him the case files from Molly's attack, "as you may already be aware my daughter was attacked yesterday and we believe it is the result of her overhearing a conversation about a planned identity scam, all the information should be in the files."

Hugh was listening carefully to Alex as he began to flick through the files, understanding quickly.

"I know you said you were closing us down but for Molly's sake and for the safety of other people I'm asking you if you'll let us take this final case to prove our worth," Alex continued.

"Prove your worth?" Hugh questioned as he closed the file he'd been reading.

"Yes prove that the Identity Unit is a success and that it's still needed here," Alex said, her voice getting quicker as she prepared to beg, "if we solve this case then I'm asking you to let us stay open, let us keep doing our jobs. You said I had a year to prove to you IDU could work, I haven't had that time yet."

"DSI Drake I hate to rain on your parade but I'm sure there are some other detectives in CID who could solve this case just as well as you and your team," Hugh said coldly, pushing the files back towards her, rejecting her offers and pleas.

"Well that's where you're wrong sir," Alex fought back, "you see my team and I may not have been together very long but we already know a lot more about identity crime than we did before. We know more about how it works and how the people committing the crimes work, we have more experience, I promise you we're the best people to solve this case."

"Alex," Hugh started again but he was cut off.

"Look at this sir," Alex interrupted him, holding out the disc with the CCTV footage on to him, "please just watch it?"

Hugh reluctantly took the disc from Alex and inserted it into his laptop, Alex feeling that his reaction could be crucial to her. She watched as he seemed disgusted and slightly saddened by the sight of what happened to Molly.

"Please sir, one case, one crime and maybe it could save this unit," Alex repeated her earlier offer as Hugh handed her back the disc.

"One chance DSI Drake, that's all you're getting, if you mess this up then there will be no more second chances, or third chances," Hugh warned sternly.

"Thank you sir," Alex smiled appreciatively as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Drake," Hugh called out.

"Yes," she said as she turned on her heel to face him again.

"You have a deadline, I can't give you forever," Hugh started, "you have two weeks, if nothing's sorted by then I will close you down for good."

"Sir," Alex acknowledged before leaving his office, smiling proudly to herself as she headed back to IDU.

She was still smiling as she entered IDU and Tessa looked up at her first.

"How'd it go?" Tessa asked eagerly, wanting to know if she needed to be looking for another job.

"Good, it went good," Alex smiled, "We have two weeks, if we solve the case we can stay open."

"That's brilliant, well done," Tessa smiled back at her as Alex headed over to tell the others.

"Good news is it?" John asked Alex, noticing the beaming smile on her face.

"Yes," she told him, "we're doing this for Molly, if we solve this in two weeks we can stay open."

"I knew you could do it," Jose smiled at her too.

They began discussing the case and got back to work, Alex heading into her office and sitting down at her desk. It was only when she looked up that she noticed Gene standing in the doorway smiling proudly at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"You," he replied, "You look happy, it's the first time I've seen you like that in a while, you seem like the old Alex a lot more."

Alex smiled up at him as she got up and walked over to him.

"I'm proud of you Bolls," he told her gently as she reached him.

"This is still going to be hard work," Alex acknowledged.

"I know but we're a team Bolly, unbreakable," Gene smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and he responded, not caring who was watching them.

The separated and Gene leant down and placed a long gentle kiss on Alex's lips but they broke away when they heard a cough from the outer office.

"Can you two please not do that here?" Jose asked jokingly, "It's work, you're supposed to be _professional._"

They both smiled sarcastically at him before turning back and kissing again just to rub it in. They didn't notice that John had turned away grimacing as the others looked on feeling happy for their two superior officers.

All in all it had been a good day, the unit had been given a lifeline and it gave Alex the opportunity to find out who had hurt her daughter. Maybe once this case was over and everything was settled she could finally start planning things and get used to having a family again, having Gene and Molly back was the best thing to happen to her, having the unit too would make things complete.

_**So there should hopefully be more plot next chapter! Please review and keep reading!**_


	15. Evading Capture

_**I quite like this chapter actually I seemed to get really into it! I hope you enjoy it too! Please review at the end!**_

The rest of that day was spent researching every lead they had on the case and they agreed they'd compile everything they'd found out tomorrow leaving them with an evening to relax.

Alex thanked Evan and let him get home once she and Gene had got in and she immediately took Molly into the kitchen to check her head.

"You feeling ok?" Alex checked as she replaced the dressing over Molly's hair.

"I'm better, still got a headache though," Molly complained as she reached for the glass of water and paracetamol that her Mum had got out for her.

"It'll get better soon Molls I promise," Alex assured her.

"Have you got them yet, the guys who did this?" Molly asked, her voice wavering slightly as she remembered the violent intimidation.

"We've ID'd them today, we're going to look into it more tomorrow," Alex explained.

"But you got permission right, off that Hugh guy?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, he gave us two weeks," Alex confirmed.

"Two weeks, I know you Mum, you'll have it solved in two days," Molly smiled before getting up and heading for her bedroom.

Alex smiled to herself, knowing Molly seemed slightly happier now as she tidied the kitchen before heading into the living area and snuggling up to Gene on the sofa.

"Molly ok?" Gene asked her, concerned about the teenager.

"She's doing fine," Alex told him.

"Good," Gene replied as he placed a kiss on top of Alex's head.

"Right everyone we'll start in ten, get everything you've got," Alex instructed as she walked into IDU that morning and everyone immediately began gathering files and the like and heading into the meeting area.

Alex deposited her things in her office before joining everyone else. She pinned the pictures of Billy Valentine and Aleksander Rose up on the board and wrote a few details around them about Rose being Billy's lawyer etcetera before turning to the team.

"Jose you go first," she said, gesturing to his files with her pen.

"Ok um Billy Valentine, 28-years-old, lived in London most of his life, mother and father are both dead, they were killed in a train accident when he was younger. He and his younger brother Danny were taken into care when they were 10 and 12. I did some digging on Danny Valentine, turns out he's been accused of providing fake identification, ID's for young people, fake passports and the like but no charges have ever been brought for any of the cases." Jose informed them, handing over a mug shot of Danny to Alex.

"Ok thanks Jose, John," Alex said as she pinned up the photo.

"Aleksander Rose, as we already know lawyer, 30-years-old. He lived in Poland for the first sixteen years of his life before moving to England. He got his job as a lawyer and he's been clean until the Valentine case. I can't seem to find any other family members living in England so I assume they must still be in Poland. Just before he got the Valentine case he was said to be having arguments with his boss who was considering letting him go but he was headhunted by Valentine. Must have got tied up in the case because he never went back to that job." John read out his information.

"Ok so we know enough now about the two men," Alex said once everyone had given details about Valentine and Rose, "we need to start interviewing people who know or knew them, build up a profile and then try and figure out who they're trying to get to. Molly said the target was referred to as Haines and a 'Smith Woman' was also mentioned, we need to fit them into the puzzle somehow. Also Danny is creating fake ID's, presumably for Billy and Aleksander and if we can trace them we may be able to track them down."

Two hours later after a bit of interviewing informants and sending the information of their case to other stations who may be able to help spot Valentine and Rose Jose and John managed to make a breakthrough.

"Alex," they called out as the practically ran back into IDU.

"Yes," she replied as she left her office at the incessant shouting of her name.

"We got something," Jose started, bending over slightly to catch his breath.

"Run all the way here did you?" Gene teased sarcastically.

"Danny Valentine," Jose continued.

"We found someone who'd had some dodgy dealings with him before, told us he'd been in contact recently," John interrupted.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"A man called Marcus Dean, apparently he used to be in the business of producing fake identification," Jose told her.

"He says that Danny came to him a few weeks back asking for fake ID's for Billy and Aleksander," John finished, "he gave us a location for Danny."

"Great work, just get Tessa to check Marcus out first, make sure he's being true to his word," Alex instructed before turning back to her office with a smile on her face, finally something that could lead them to the suspects.

Marcus had been telling the truth so John and Jose headed out to the location he'd given for Danny to try get some information out of him, it could result in the first possible arrest.

John pulled up outside an abandoned, run down cottage at the end of a muddy farm track. The cottage was hidden by a curtain of overgrown conifers and brambles. It looked more like a lock up with sheets of metal covering the windows. It looked like it hadn't been a home for years, the perfect hiding place.

"You sure Marcus wasn't having us on?" Jose asked as he ducked his head to look at the cottage through the driver's side window.

"This is the address, Marcus wouldn't lie, he's just got himself together again, I don't think he'd risk another conviction," John reasoned and Jose seemed to agree as they stepped out of the car.

"Good job, Alex isn't here, she'd hate this," Jose smiled as the wet ground squelched beneath his boots, caking them in mud.

"Let's just get the guy and leave yeah," John said as he tried to negotiate his way through the creepers that had overgrown to hide what was once a beautiful iron archway leading down the garden path.

"This place must have been really beautiful once," Jose commented as he took in the eroded statues by a water feature and he could just make out a few ridges where the garden had been landscaped. A sundial lay still working on the grass to the left of the path.

"John," Jose called as he noticed what looked like a gravestone poking up from beneath the long grass.

"What?" he replied, moving away from the door back into the garden.

Jose pulled back the tangled mound of grass to reveal the full gravestone. It wasn't big, probably more A4 sized and in surprisingly good condition.

"Spot," John laughed, presuming Jose had thought it was a person buried there, "someone buried their dog, wow."

"Alright," Jose replied sarcastically before getting up and walking towards the door.

The door was the only entrance to the cottage not hidden by metal sheets; it didn't look like part of the original building, more as if it had been put there recently to allow access for somebody.

"Danny Valentine," John muttered as he banged his fist on the door.

They heard movement coming from within the confines of the cottage and they stepped back slightly as the door opened. John reached inside his inner jacket pocket and pulled his warrant card out.

"Danny Valentine, I'm DI Bloom, this is my colleague DC Rodriguez, can we have a word?" John asked confidently.

A look of horror washed over Danny's face and it was quickly replaced by one of panic as he made to slam the door on them but John managed to push it back open as Danny made a run for the back door. He stumbled over a chair in the kitchen and struggled to pull the bolt across in time as John caught up with him and twisted his arms around behind his back, cuffing him.

"I think you'll be coming with us," John said proudly as he turned the key in the lock of the handcuffs before shouting to Jose, "Jose get someone to check this place out."

_**What did you think? Please hit that little review button!**_


	16. Leads

_**Ok a slightly longer chapter here but we're coming to the end of the case now!**_

Gene entered the interview room dramatically, the door swung back on its hinges and slammed into the wall behind it leaving an indentation. He stalked over to the table that was occupied by John and Alex and threw a file down onto it.

"For the benefit of the tape DCI Gene Hunt has just entered the room," Alex stated all though she thought even someone listening to the tape would know it was him.

"Uniform and forensics went through your little hideout," Gene spat at Danny, "guess what they found?"

Danny didn't look like the sort of guy they'd been expecting. He was shaking and biting his nails anxiously, he was hardly used to this. The big, strong, rough gangster type they'd been expecting was not sitting in front of them. Danny was a scared, skinny little thing and he barely looked old enough to drive.

"Fake identifications for Billy Valentine and Aleksander Rose," Gene said as he proceeded to throw the bagged evidence onto the table too.

Alex picked up the IDs and inspected them, Danny cowering away, slipping further down in his chair.

"Oh and they also happened to come across these," Gene said as he showed Danny and the other pictures of a bagged up powder like substance.

"Heroine?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, we're not sure how much of it yet but it's pretty big stash eh Danny," Gene smiled, glad they'd finally pinned something on him.

"D'you know where Billy and Aleksander are Danny?" Alex asked him calmly.

"No, I don't know," Danny panicked, speaking quickly.

"It's ok, it's ok," Alex said, her voice quiet so as not to scare him into further secrecy, "Danny we know you were going to provide the fake IDs for a job they were about to do, you must know where they are or what's going to happen?"

"I don't know where they are," Danny repeated, "they were going to come to me to get the ID, said they didn't want me knowing where they were based unless I turned them in."

"When were they coming Danny?" Alex asked him.

"Tomorrow, they'd got themselves cover, for the job, I don't know the details but they were ready," Danny confessed.

"Do Billy and Aleksander know you've been arrested Danny?" John asked him.

"No, I don't think so," Danny said, trying to think of any way they could know.

"Then they still think you're there?" Alex asked, following John's train of thought.

"Yeah," Danny confirmed.

"DCI Hunt have uniform finished at the cottage?" Alex asked him.

"Not yet, why?" Gene asked her. Alex thought it best to discuss her idea with Gene outside and so left John interviewing Danny on his own as she led Gene out into the corridor.

"Valentine and Rose are still expecting to meet Danny tomorrow, what if we let Danny hand over the IDs, we follow Valentine and Rose, wait for them to strike and arrest them?" Alex planned.

"It sounds complicated and risky Bolls, it could take weeks for them to actually take anything from whoever it is they're pretending to be," Gene pointed out.

"They've already compromised their operation when Molly found out what they were planning," Alex reasoned, "if they think she's gone to the police they'll be working fast to get what they want and then they'll vanish, Gene this could be the only chance we have."

"You're the boss," he said, knowing he couldn't change Alex's mind.

"Alex," Tessa called as she approached them.

Gene and Alex turned to face her as Tessa handed Alex a file and she opened it.

"We ran the names off the fake IDs, this is who they actually are," Tessa explained, "Harry Newman, a multi-millionaire inventor, except he made all his money in China, but he's transferred some of it to accounts over here, Billy's picture was attached to his name on the ID, Aleksander was taking the place of his personal security guard. Nobody in England has ever met this guy and he keeps his identity a secret, goes out in disguises, blurs his face in pictures and the like, he doesn't want to be recognised. We have no idea how Valentine and Rose knew about him or how they've planned to get him out of the picture but we do know there was a woman involved. Annabel Smith, she was the one who had arranged the move to England for Newman, helped out with his new property here as well. She was reported missing the day Molly was attacked, her body was found three hours ago in a canal. Looks like she overdosed on something."

"Overdose, Tessa are the toxicology reports back yet?" Alex asked, piecing things together.

"No, not yet why?" Tessa asked.

"What if she didn't overdose but she was forced, who do we know who's connected to this case and has easy access to drugs?" Alex asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Danny Valentine," Gene smiled back and the two dashed back to the interview room.

Alex once again took her place at the table and opened the file on Harry Newman and turned it in Danny's direction before flipping to the section on Annabel Smith.

"Danny do you know who this woman is?" Alex asked him as she pulled out some more pictures.

Danny paled and turned away slightly at the pictures of her dead body lying on the mortuary table.

"I've never seen her before," Danny told her.

"Ok, would you like to know how she died?" Alex asked.

Danny didn't reply but Alex pushed on anyway.

"She died of an overdose of drugs Danny. We don't know what yet but I believe she might have been forced to take them and then somebody threw her body in a canal." Alex explained.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it," Danny said, his voice getting panicky once again.

"Danny have you supplied any drugs to Billy Valentine and Aleksander Rose?" Alex asked him.

"No," Danny said quickly before sitting on his hands to stop himself from chewing his nails.

"Danny now really isn't a good time to lie to us," John told him and Danny opened his mouth to speak again but he was clearly worried.

"Danny we have no idea what your brother and Aleksander have planned but it could be dangerous so please, if you have any more information you have to tell us," Alex pleaded.

"They asked for something that would be strong enough to kill quickly, asked if I could get it for them," Danny admitted, "I asked them what for and they wouldn't tell me, Billy threatened me."

The interview continued on for a while after this and eventually the drugs found in Annabel Smith's bloodstream were confirmed to be the same substance Danny had told Alex and John he'd provided Valentine and Rose with.

Alex and John watched on as Danny was taken down to the cells, trembling in fear, he knew he was going down for this and it terrified him.

Gene, Jose and Tessa had been watching the interview from the gallery and met John and Alex outside in the corridor.

"If we get Valentine and Rose to confess to the murder of Annabel Smith then we don't need to wait for them to strike Harry Newman's bank accounts, we'll have them already," Alex suggested.

"Yeah, and they'll most probably get a longer sentence with that too," Jose pointed out.

"Ok, so we'll arrange an operation, mic up Danny, get a confession about the drugs and Annabel and then bring them in," Alex listed.

"Hold on a sec, we've just spent the best part of the day interviewing that guy and we can tell he's a nervous wreck, d'you really think he'd be able to cope with an operation of this scale?" Gene asked her.

"We'll just have to try, we can give him some time to calm down, make him an offer, explain everything to him in detail, it could work," Alex said positively.

"It's worth a try," Jose agreed.

"Ok, we'll plan it tomorrow, it's been a long day," Alex said and the other nodded their appreciation before leaving Alex and Gene alone in the corridor.

Gene instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, just enjoying the feeling of holding her before speaking softly into her hair.

"I think we might be nearly there Bolls, it's nearly over," Gene said to her.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly as she pulled away, her arms still wrapped around Gene's waist.

Gene cupped her face and brushed her hair behind her ears before kissing her gently.

"Let's go home," he said once they pulled away, their foreheads leant together.

Alex nodded and he slipped his hand down into hers, intertwining their fingers as they walked away from the interview rooms.

_**What did you think? Please review! **_


	17. Show Time

_**Wow, I didn't realise this chapter was so long! Anyway I hope you enjoy it, this story is pretty much drawing to a close now.**_

Everyone was gathered around the main table in IDU at six o'clock the next morning. Alex had already been and talked with Danny who after a night to calm down and some discussions with another counsellor had agreed to be a part of the operation.

He was to wear a microphone and wait in the cottage for Billy and Aleksander. Upon their arrival he would agree to hand over the documents only if they told him what they'd used the drugs for. As long as he didn't panic and Billy and Aleksander's part went as planned the operation would be a success. All evidence that the police had been at the house had been cleared away and the press had agreed not let any rumours loose. The drugs and IDs had been put back for the operation but where to be seized again once it was complete. Alex was arranging for the team to be stationed outside the cottage ready to take down Valentine and Rose once the confession was recorded and the codeword spoken by Danny.

"Ok, locations," Alex said as she spread the map of the cottage and surrounding areas across the table, "we don't know which way Valentine and Rose are going to access the cottage but we presume it will be by using the main track down to the front gate. Our advantage is that the place is so overgrown it gives plenty of places to stay hidden."

She circled a line of trees on the map, north of the cottage and pointed to it.

"Uniform will be stationed here, once they get the call, they'll come down and help us out, we're taking no cars ok, the nearest road to us will be a mile away so that's where we walk from. Jose and John I need you here stationed at the back of the house, the back door is now easily accessible and easy to open so you enter that way. You'll be hidden by this fence line here. Gene and myself will take up positions at the front of the house which is risky but if we stay behind these trees here, we should stay out of sight. Everybody takes up their positions by arriving via the back of the cottage." Alex informed everyone and they seemed to agree.

"Sounds good," Gene agreed and she smiled at him.

"Ok, Jose can you go down and make sure Danny's microphones are working and then you and John take him up to the cottage. Remember, you have to park on the road a mile away; Danny uses the main farm track in case Billy and Aleksander are watching. Tessa I want you here and tracking Danny's car the whole time, if anything else suspicious turns up you radio us." Alex instructed and everyone seemed to get to work.

Once John, Jose and Danny had left Gene and Alex were quick to follow. They parked up; leaving the unmarked police car with the one John and Jose had taken earlier and began the walk across the fields towards the cottage. Gene was complaining that the walk was too far and that it was unreasonable but Alex was used to his moaning by now and ignored him. They were careful once they were in the grounds of the cottage and found the hiding spot. Now all they had to do was wait.

Eventually at around nine o'clock a car engine could be heard and eventually the splashing of a puddle as a car rolled up the driveway. Alex and Gene were huddled close together as they heard the slamming of two car doors. Alex looked through a gap between the branched and immediately recognised Billy Valentine and Aleksander Rose.

"Valentine and Rose have arrived, over," she whispered into her radio.

"Roger that, over," came Jose's reply.

"Ok, radio silence everybody, over," Alex whispered again, indicating that no more talking was to take place unless absolutely necessary.

Gene and Alex watched intently as Valentine and Rose approached the house, performing some kind of specifically agreed knock on the door and Danny opened up and they made their way inside.

"You got them?" Billy asked Danny once they were inside the what-used-to-be living area.

Danny nodded and headed into the back room and emerged again with the fake IDs.

"Good man," Billy smiled, clapping Danny on the back and he smiled back.

Billy made to take them from Danny but he pulled his arm back slightly, stepping away.

"What is it Dan?" Billy asked him worriedly.

"Those drugs I got you, what happened to them?" Danny asked carefully.

"No need to worry about that," Billy said, making to grab the IDs.

"Billy I'm not giving them to you unless you tell me what happened to the drugs," Danny pushed on.

"Why the sudden interest Danny?" Billy questioned and suddenly Danny felt his cover slipping.

"My dealer, he read this story in the paper this morning, a woman, Sarah something, died of an overdose of the drug I gave you, he's nervous, thinks the cops are on to 'im," Danny thought up quickly.

"You haven't said anything have you," Billy said hastily.

"No, why?" Danny asked him back.

Billy was silent as Aleksander tried to snatch the IDs from Danny but he fought back, punching Aleksander in the face and he recoiled putting his finger to his bleeding lip.

"It was you wasn't it?" Danny questioned.

"What was?" Billy answered, trying to pretend he didn't know.

"I know when you're lying Billy, now tell me what happened," Danny shouted.

The officers surrounding the house were incredibly surprised. This was not the scared, mousy, pathetic, intimidated Danny they interviewed yesterday. He was being loud, rude and unafraid but they kept listening.

"She was in the way of our scam alright, we needed her out the way so we kidnapped and drugged her ok but if you breathe a word to anyone I will kill you too." Billy said to Danny menacingly, his face now right up against his brother's.

Billy grabbed Danny's shirt collar and shoved him up against the wall in the process he discovered the wire. He expertly pulled it from Danny and crushed it beneath his boot.

"You bastard," Billy spat at him, "Aleksander the pigs are waiting outside. Wait till they come in, then we'll kill them too."

Alex and the others had all noticed how it had gone quiet and that's when Alex realised Danny had been found out.

"Shit, they've rumbled us," she swore as she stood up, "we need to go in there."

"Bolls, it could be dangerous," Gene warned.

"I'm your DSI you'll do as I bloody well tell you to," Alex said angrily at him before picking up her radio, "John, Jose, Gene and me are going in, wait for my signal and follow."

Gene and Alex crept towards the cottage and slowly pushed open the door, they were weapon less and had no way of fighting back. Once they were through the door and into the hallway they heard the door close behind them and turned to see Aleksander smirking at them.

He shoved Alex forwards and Gene knew they were powerless so he followed.

"Kick the radios over here," Billy ordered once they were in the living area. Danny was cowering in the corner and Billy had a gun poised and aimed at his head.

"Billy Valentine isn't it," Alex said cautiously, remembering her skills in hostage negotiations.

"Shut up and get over there," Billy said as he manhandled Alex to the corner and Gene again followed wanting to protect her.

"Billy what's all this about, it was a simple identity theft. Steal an identity, get some cash and then run for it right?" Alex started, "So why have you now murdered an innocent woman and decided to hold your brother and two senior police officers against their will with an illegal firearm in your possession?"

"I said shut it," Billy snapped again.

"Billy are you scared is that it, scared that you'll gone down for this?" Alex said calmly.

"I ain't scared," Billy spat.

"Ok then, so why are you doing this, because it makes you feel powerful?" Alex questioned.

Billy shook his head and Alex noticed how his hand holding the gun had begun to slowly shake.

"You don't want this Billy," Alex said, choosing her words carefully, "you're scared; you're only going to get yourself into more trouble, give me the gun?"

"No," he eventually said, spittle flying from his mouth as he shook even more.

"Come on Billy it's ok," Alex said as she cautiously stood up, "just put then gun down slowly."

Carefully Billy lowered the gun to the floor and then stood up again; Gene had moved forward to cuff him. By now John and Jose had also entered the cottage via the back door and were proceeding to the living area.

"Police, don't move," John shouted as he entered the room.

Billy held his hands up but Aleksander clearly wasn't ready to give in and he lunged forward, scooping the gun off the floor and he grabbed Alex by the arm and tugged her to his side before pressing the gun against her forehead.

Gene immediately tensed; this wasn't how it was supposed to work out, now his Bolly was in danger.

"Aleksander please," Alex pleaded.

"Shut up," Aleksander said venomously, his Polish accent showing slightly.

Gene had moved Billy over to the side of the room and he was now sitting next to Danny, his head in his hands, defeated.

"Take them, you can take them but not me," Aleksander spat and so John and Jose moved forward and dragged Danny and Billy outside and stayed there.

"Now you let me go," Aleksander said hopefully.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Gene retorted.

"Fine then I will kill this beautiful woman and you'll witness it all," Aleksander threatened, pressing the gun further into Alex's temple and she squealed slightly.

"Then you'll be facing a double murder charge," Gene said cleverly.

Aleksander took no notice of him and cocked the gun, Alex whimpering slightly in panic. Gene had no idea what to do, she was the one who knew all the fancy psycho-bollocks not him, he didn't have a clue.

"Aleksander, think about what you're doing," Alex begged, "you don't have to do this."

Aleksander slowly dragged her towards the kitchen, as if he was making to escape they reached the doorway when there was a loud bang, Aleksander fell to the ground, knocked unconscious.

Alex turned around to see a uniform officer brandishing a large piece of wood, he was accompanied by two others, John and Jose must have radioed them.

She smiled at him before laughing in relief and turning back round to Gene and running into his arms and he held her tightly, tears spilling down both of their cheeks.

"God I love you," he said as he placed kisses on top of her head, tightening his hold around her.

"I love you too," she sobbed into his jacket.

"I thought I'd lost you for a moment their Bolls," Gene whispered into her hair.

"Never," she whispered back before looking up at him and kissing him softly.

The two left the cottage together, John and Jose agreeing to finish up the rest of the case and Tessa had made an appointment for Alex to see AC Wainright tomorrow morning to see what he said about the case. For now though Alex was just interested in seeing her daughter and spending some time with her and Gene.

_**What did you think? I don't know if I got the hostage scenes particularly well. Please review.**_


	18. Case Closed

_**Ok this is the last chapter of this story but I might make a short one-shot sequel or another story sequel but I'm not sure yet, enjoy!**_

"Mum," Molly squealed as soon as she heard the front door open. Alex smiled, opening her arms and Molly ran over and hugged her tightly before moving on to Gene who was slightly taken aback.

"You ok Molls?" Alex asked her as she led her daughter back into the living room.

"Yeah," Molly smiled at her, "I saw the news, you caught them right, Billy and Aleksander, they're going to prison aren't they?"

"Yes Molly they are," Alex confirmed.

"Will it be because of what they did to me?" Molly asked.

"That's just one thing on a long list Molls," Alex informed her.

"But will I have to give evidence in court?" Molly asked, getting slightly nervous.

"You won't have to Molls, they've got enough evidence of everything but if you want to then you can?" Alex told her.

"I don't think I want to," Molly said as they all sat down on the sofa together.

"Then you don't have to," Gene chipped in and Molly smiled up at him.

"So what d'you say I make some hot chocolate yeah?" Alex offered.

"No, I'll do it," Molly interrupted, jumping up from the sofa, "you've saved lives today, been brilliant, I'll do it."

Alex smiled at her daughter as she left for the kitchen before snuggling up to Gene, resting her head on his chest.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you today Bolls," Gene said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"You weren't going to, I'm trained to get out of those situations," Alex assured him.

"It didn't work the first time though with..." Gene started but he couldn't say the name of the vile man who'd shot Alex in the head.

"I know but it does now, at least most of the time," Alex smiled at him.

"I think we should talk about something else now, not what happened today, let's forget it," Gene said kindly.

Five minutes later Molly returned with the drinks and the three just sat and talked, Molly's favourite topic of conversation being shopping and how much money she had and it distracted Alex from the life threatening encounter she'd endured that day.

Alex made her way to AC Wainright's office the next morning early at 8:30. She hadn't had a chance to speak to anyone apart from Gene but she was nervous. She had a perfect case and she just hoped it would be easy enough to pitch it to Hugh.

"Alex," he smiled kindly as she entered the office.

"AC Wainright," she smiled back, taking the seat at the front of the desk.

"I've been reading the notes from the case, pretty impressive stuff," he said admirably as he handed a file to her.

"Yes I think so," Alex agreed.

"I said you had two weeks, you solved this case in less than a week and with outstanding results. I'm not going to drag it out I'm just going to tell you straight out that your unit can stay open, it's proved it's worthy of our recognition and funding. You make some more cases like this in the next year and you'll be the most famous police department in Britain for the right reasons." AC Wainright told her proudly.

"Thank you so much sir, this means a lot to us," Alex smiled appreciatively.

"Don't let me down DSI Drake," he said sternly.

"I won't sir, I promise," she smiled back.

Alex was beaming as she walked away from Hugh's office. What had started out as something scary, daunting and had felt like an impossible task had been turned into success and happiness for those involved and Alex couldn't wait to tell them team the good news about IDU but for now it would have to wait as there was something else she needed to do, something else she'd found out recently.

Alex let the rays of sun shine down on her as she walked down the high street; her head held high, everything finally seemed to be working out for her. She made her way into the little chemist and bought what she needed she just prayed it gave her the result she wanted so badly to see.

Once back in IDU she made her way to the toilets, locking herself in a cubicle and pulling a small brown paper bag from her handbag and pulling the box from it. She took a deep breath as she took in what she was holding, it seemed almost as if she was in a dream, this surely could never happen.

She'd realised a few days ago that she was late, she'd felt sick in the mornings and summarised that she could possibly be pregnant. She waited anxiously for the two minutes the test took to provide her with results. Gene Hunt. Gene Hunt would be the father of her second child if it was positive. It all seemed unreal but she knew she loved more than she'd ever loved any other man and a tear swam down her cheek as the two minutes completed and she got her result.

Hastily she replaced the test kit in it's box in her bag and made sure she'd cleaned herself up properly, drying her eyes and re-applying her make-up before exiting the toilets and heading for the offices. She had good news for her team and she wasn't going to put it off any longer.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly as she entered and she made her way to the front of the room and she turned to face them, not able to hide her smile any longer.

"AC Wainright was extremely impressed with the results of the Valentine and Rose case," Alex started, "he has agreed to let us stay open."

There were a few cheers and some clapping as everyone smiled proudly.

"That's fantastic," Tessa beamed at Alex as she hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Tessa, for everything, I mean being there, when things got complicated, you're a good friend," Alex said kindly before hugging her again.

Others slowly congratulated Alex on her success before finally it died down slightly and Gene finally got a chance to see her.

"Hey," he smiled as he took her hands in his and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hey," she smiled back.

Gene gently pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You got your unit back, IDU can carry on as normal now, case closed," Gene smiled triumphantly.

"Case closed," Alex repeated before giggling slightly.

"What?" Gene asked.

"I have a feeling we may have another more exciting and scary rollercoaster case just about to open though," Alex told him.

"Speak English Bolly," Gene instructed jokingly and she led him into her office, closing the door and the blinds behind him.

"I don't want anyone else knowing yet ok," Alex said cautiously first and Gene nodded, anticipating what she would say next, "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Gene questioned, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Uh huh," Alex smiled.

"That's amazing," Gene smiled as he lifted her up and span her round before setting her back on the ground.

"I'm just two weeks gone, not much really but," Alex started but she was interrupted by Gene's lips on hers and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms round his neck.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she replied before kissing him again.

_**A nice happy Galex ending huh! I thought it seemed like a nice way to round off the story and I know I kinda lost the love triangle storyline I started but it didn't seem to fit in. Anyway please review one last time! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted on this story! **_


End file.
